What about coffee?
by esterpimentel95
Summary: Ao que um inesperado reencontro poderia levar? Hermione estava louca para descobrir.
1. Parte 1 de 3

Londres, nessa época específica do ano, era imprevisível. O ar pesado de umidade e o cheiro fresco de terra anunciavam uma torrente de água, de modo que seus cachos – que levavam toda sua paciência e preciosos minutos para serem arrumados pela manhã – armassem loucamente, fazendo-a parecer uma caricatura bizarra do animal símbolo de sua casa em Hogwarts.

"Ótimo!". Grossas gotas começavam a cair e com uma velocidade alarmante, teria lançado um feitiço impermeabilizante em si mesma, mas considerando o fluxo de pessoas que poderiam vê-la desistiu. Depois de uma semana intensa como aquela a última coisa que desejava era um processo de inquérito por burlar as Leis do Sigilo.

Era inútil tentar se mover com a tempestade que agora caía, olhou em volta e avistou de seu abrigo improvisado numa marquise um simpático café na esquina, lembrou-se de uma semana atrás quando Gina a arrastara de St. Mungus para lá para conversarem um pouco.

"Vamos lá Mione, você tem mesmo uma hora de intervalo com gosta de se gabar, então pelo menos uma vez faça proveito dela". Gina podia ser bem persuasiva às vezes, não era uma imagem típica ver a noiva do Menino que sobreviveu arrastando uma das integrantes do Trio de Ouro pelos corredores de St. Mungus.

"Já faz quase um mês que você não tira um tempo para conversarmos, e não devo lembrá-la de que o casamento está perto não é? Como posso me casar se minha dama de honra não tem tempo para a noiva?".

Hermione tinha a leve impressão que estavam oferecendo um pequeno espetáculo pelas expressões nos rostos dos funcionários e outros que caminhavam por lá.

"Gina! Eu estava no meio de algo importante...". Mal teve tempo de terminar a sentença, quando recebeu um olhar questionador da ruiva.

"Ok, talvez não fosse tão importante, mas poderia ser, e se chegasse um paciente em estado grave ou qualquer outra coisa?". As coisas estavam bem tranquilas para dizer a verdade, mas não daria razão a caçula dos Weasleys. Atravessaram a rua e foram em direção à outra calçada.

"Então tenho certeza de que as outras dezenas de medi-bruxos darão conta, francamente Hermione, como você pode ficar num lugar como esse o dia inteiro? O cheiro me dá náuseas...". Franziu o nariz arrancando um sorriso de canto de Hermione.

Como jogadora profissional de quadribol sabia que Gina se incomodaria com qualquer ambiente de trabalho que não cheirasse a suor e couro de dragão, que fosse fechado ou que exigisse ficar sentada em frente a uma mesa e não numa vassoura.

"Você sabe, é o que eu gosto. O que eu sempre quis, eu ajudo as pessoas." Hermione se permitiu um sorriso tranquilo na direção da amiga, a tarde estava mesmo linda e isso fez com que sentisse uma pontinha de remorso por ter se zangado com o "convite" de Gina.

"Eu sei, mas, é que eu realmente sinto sua falta." Sua voz tinha um "que" de frustração, dobraram a esquina e Hermione não tinha ideia de para onde estava indo, mas continuou a seguir.

"Mamãe está me deixando louca com os preparativos finais do casamento, ontem ela teve um ataque de choro porque eu não conseguia decidir as cores dos bordados dos guardanapos". Suspirou cansada.

Hermione sabia que Molly Weasley estava exigindo cada célula de concentração de Gina, afinal, era o casamento de sua única filha com Harry Potter, um "evento memorável" como os tabloides estavam esperando. E Merlin sabia como a matriarca do Weasleys poderia ser quando se comprometia com a organização de um evento, ainda lembrava-se dos olhares de ira de Fleur...

"Oh, eu sinto muito Gina, tenho tido muito trabalho, mas prometo que vou me empenhar mais, tentarei ao máximo te ajudar com o furacão Molly." Deu um suave aperto na mão da ruiva para demonstrar apoio.

"Desculpe ser uma dama de honra negligente." Sorriu de lado transparecendo simpatia.

"Eu espero. Isso deveria estar sendo divertido, mas mamãe está conseguindo me deixar com medo de que nada dê certo. É aqui!"

Empurrou a porta fazendo com que o sininho anunciasse a presença das duas. Sentaram-se numa das mesas com bancos sem divisórias e revestidas de couro, sua mesa era do lado de uma das vitrines de vidro. O lugar tinha um ar sofisticado com pitadas de rusticidade, era o tipo de ambiente aconchegante que fez Hermione pensar em fazer seus intervalos com mais frequências.

"Eu amei esse lugar Ginny!"

"Eu imaginei que gostaria, parei aqui uma vez por coincidência e me lembrei de você, consigo te imaginar aqui com uma xícara de café e o nariz enterrado num livro". As mãos sobre a mesa mexiam distraidamente no anel de noivado enquanto esperava os pedidos chegarem.

"E Harry? Está ansioso também?". Não imaginava sinceramente que o amigo seria o tipo de pessoa que se incomodaria em ficar ouvindo Molly dissertar incessantemente sobre o quão importante eram as toalhas de mesa serem harmônicas com as flores.

"Meu noivo querido entregou o ouro para o duende, disse que se encarregaria de todos os gastos, mas que "não levava jeito para essas coisas"". Levantou os dedos no ar fazendo aspas e tentando imitar a voz de Harry.

Hermione riu por trás da xícara de cappuccino que chegara há pouco. Podia muito bem ver Harry fazendo isso e Molly radiante de poder gastar sem privações.

"Eu falarei com ele, pode ter certeza, nem que seja para carregar algumas louças da maneira trouxa." Viu Gina revirar o olhos segurando sua xícara de chá. "E Ron? Tem tido notícias?"

"Roniquinho tem andado muito ocupado defendendo brilhantemente pelo seu time". Gina respondeu numa imitação na verdade bem fiel à voz aguda de Lilá. "Às vezes eu só queria me esconder, Lilá insiste em aparecer pelo menos duas vezes por semana na Toca, mesmo meu irmão estando longe."

"Talvez ela queira se sentir mais perto dele." Hermione ofereceu mesmo sabendo o quanto Lilá Brown, agora Weasley poderia ser, bem, Lilá.

"Ou vai ver ela só quer garantir que o filho deles venha ao mundo parecendo uma bola! Mamãe faz todas as vontades e desejos dela. Sério Hermione, Lilá grávida faz Rony parecer uma criança sem apetite."

Riu imaginando a cena, sabia que Gina não odiava a cunhada, mas seus pobres nervos andavam em frangalhos. Ficou feliz de ouvir mais notícias do amigo, que seria pai em breve.

Ron e Lilá se casaram pouco depois do fim da Guerra, para espanto de muitos que achavam que ele e Hermione tinham alguma coisa, mas os dois descobriram que era impossível, eram como irmãos e só. E qual não foi sua alegria por ele quando há alguns meses atrás anunciou em um almoço na Toca que seria pai, tinha o maior sorriso que ela já vira.

"E você?" Gina de repente cortou seus pensamentos.

"Eu o que?". Apressou-se em mordiscar um pedaço da torta de limão que acabara de chegar.

"Estamos falando de casais não é obvio?" riu provando seu próprio bolo de canela. "Alguém especial conseguiu desbravar o coração do cérebro do Trio de Ouro?"

Hermione suspirou, sabia que uma hora ou outra esse assunto acabaria por vir à tona. Não era por falta de tentativa, se esquivava de convites para sair praticamente todos os dias, mas sinceramente não havia um se quer que realmente lhe chamasse atenção. Não era o tipo de garota que estava desesperada atrás de um namorado, o trabalho lhe consumia boa parte de seu tempo, mas às vezes sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse ter uma conversa inteligente, que lhe entendesse, de uma companhia. Não que os amigos não fossem presentes, na verdade eram eles que a arrastavam para sair do trabalho na maioria das vezes, mas não era a mesma coisa. Alguns namoravam, outros estavam noivos e diabos, até mesmo casados. A faixa de idade de todos era de apenas vinte e três ou vinte e quatro anos e ela até entendia a pressa de alguns deles depois dos horrores ha cinco anos atrás, mas no seu caso considerava que ainda tinha muito tempo e outras coisas mais importantes para se concentrar, como por exemplo, sua pesquisa em tratamentos trouxas em acidentes causados por magia. Era incrível como em certos casos o resquício da magia que causou o acidente poderia reagir mal com a do tratamento, métodos trouxas poderiam ser uma opção bem viável.

Remexeu o conteúdo já frio da caneca desinteressadamente, enquanto a amiga lhe olhava como se esperasse uma valiosa informação, suspirou. "Bem, não é como se eu tivesse muito tempo para mim Gina, quem dirá para outra pessoa".

"Isso não é uma desculpa descente Hermione". O revirar de olhos da amiga já introduzia Hermione a um discurso ouvido milhares de vezes vindo de Gina, Molly e sua mãe.

"Gina eu sei exatamente o que você vai dizer, mas eu prometo que assim que um bruxo ou trouxa entrar na minha vida você será a primeira a saber." Hermione disse com um sorriso impaciente no rosto querendo corta aquela conversa.

"Tudo bem, me desculpe." Disse envergonhada "Você sabe, agora estou me sentindo mal, céus estou começando a parecer minha mãe."

"Não se preocupe, ultimamente tenho ouvido muito disso" Abaixou os olhos rapidamente para o relógio. "Eu preciso ir, uma hora passou bem depressa, obrigada por isso Gina."

"Foi bom conversar com você também, apareça para almoçar no domingo conosco, por favor." Gina pediu com os olhos brilhando quando levantou para dar um abraço de despedida na amiga.

"Eu vou, prometo." Respondeu devolvendo o abraço.

Passou no caixa e pagou pela refeição das duas, ignorando os protestos de Gina dizendo que ela quem havia feito o convite e após se despedirem mais uma vez, saiu guardando a carteira distraidamente na bolsa quando esbarrou em algo duro, teria ido ao chão com o desequilíbrio, mas foi amparada por um par de braços firmes. Levantou os olhos, pronta para se desculpar quando as palavras lhe faltaram.

"Agora, esse um reencontro um tanto quanto incomum." O homem de voz de barítono que tantas vezes a havia feito ficar nervosa na escola lhe disse com um lado da boca ligeiramente virado para cima.

Severus Snape era o homem em questão. Hermione se encontrou sem palavras diante da figura a sua frente. A última vez que haviam se encontrado foi na cerimonia de entrega da Ordem de Merlin, depois disso pouco se sabia de seu paradeiro. Algumas coisas certamente haviam mudado exponencialmente começando pelas vestimentas trouxas que ele agora ostentava, continuavam com um estilo de cores escuras, mas mesmo assim mais modernas, notou que o corte de cabelo estava mais curto e que ele parecia ligeiramente mais jovem, provavelmente devido ao fim do estresse de jogar o espião duplo.

"Se já tiver terminado sua avaliação Granger eu sugiro que me deixe continuar meu caminho." Hermione rapidamente se recompôs com as bochechas vermelhas pela falta de jeito.

"Eu peço perdão professor, eu não quis fazer isso, mas bem, foi uma grande surpresa." Colocou um cacho atrás da orelha num nítido sinal de nervosismo e olhou para o chão, se tivesse prestado atenção teria visto que também foi rapidamente avaliada.

Snape olhou com curiosidade para a mulher a sua frente, com toda certeza os anos foram muito generosos com Hermione Granger, se fosse mais honesto consigo mesmo dificilmente a teria reconhecido se passasse muito rápido por ela na rua. Não podia deixa de sorrir internamente com o fato de ter a integrante feminina do trio grifinório lhe encarando.

Quando decidiu mudar um pouco a imagem para poder melhor se misturar em suas viagens (um bônus prazeroso que a liberdade lhe proporcionou.) teve de se acostumar a olhares cheios de intenções das pessoas, mas por algum motivo o olhar de avaliação que a garota a sua frente lhe deu tinha massageado seu ego.

Os segundos silenciosos estavam deixando ambos ligeiramente constrangidos, Hermione estava com os pensamentos a mil, a curiosidade era quase palpável para Snape que tinha visto o olhar indagador tantas vezes em seu rosto.

"Pergunte logo Granger, imagino que pela sua cara que sua língua está coçando".

"Quando voltou? Isso é... Você estava fora? Harry tentou localiza-lo muitas vezes para lhe enviar um convite, mas ninguém sabia para onde você foi." As palavras escapavam de forma rápida e o olhar em seu rosto a fazia duvidar de que alguma de suas perguntas seria realmente respondida.

Aí estava! Claro que Potter não o deixaria em paz, mesmo depois de ter dado um comovente discurso sobre sua história de vida após o final da guerra, fazendo com que fosse proclamado herói, mesmo que a ideia o deixasse enojado.

"Eu não tenho certeza de porque o senhor Potter faria tanta questão de minha presença em seu casamento senhorita Granger, mas posso dizer que não tenho nenhuma intenção de comparecer." Levantou a mão num gesto para que a mulher, prestes a abrir a boca, não lhe interrompesse. "Não tenho interesse de que minha tão preciosa paz seja interrompida por interrogatórios da parte de seus amiguinhos da Grifinória".

" Eu realmente entendo senhor, mas veja, para Harry é tão importante a sua presença e ele ficaria tão..."

"Poupe-me de seus lamentos Senhorita Granger, já vejo que terei bastante por parte de Potter após esse feliz encontro."

" Não direi nada a Harry, se for o que você deseja"

Severus avaliou a postura séria recém-adquirida da jovem mulher a sua frente. O queixo levemente elevado e os olhos o encarando firmemente como se o desafiasse.

Estreitou os olhos a encarando de volta e preparando sua melhor voz de Mestre de Poções. " E por que eu deveria acreditar em você?"

Hermione suspirou, o dia estava se tornando interessante, encontrar com seu antigo professor com certeza não fazia parte de seus planos, o mais preocupante no entanto no momento era o modo com que a frase fora proferida, em tom baixo, naquela voz aveludada e _... sexy_? Hermione sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Talvez, _talvez,_ Gina tivesse razão, estava solteira ha muito tempo.

Para o homem a sua frente o gesto não passou despercebido, a garota era estranha na escola e agora parecia estar em conflito interno consigo mesmo. Severus continuou encarando e levantou uma sobrancelha indicando que esperava uma resposta.

"Porque eu acredito que o senhor tenha os seus motivos Professor. E se isso vai deixa-lo desconfortável não é direito de ninguém pedi-lo, já fez coisas obrigado por tempo demais."

Hermione mal acreditou quando disse a última frase em voz baixa. Não era sua intenção real dizer, mas a presença e o olhar sobre ela, por algum motivo, a deixaram nervosa e quando percebeu as palavras simplesmente deixaram sua boca. Fixou o olhar num risco na parede ao lado, se olhasse para cima tinha medo do que ia encontrar nos olhos do mestre a sua frente, claramente seria a hora em que ele lhe chamaria de intrometida e gritaria com ela no meio da rua.

 _"Que droga Hermione, ele não é mais seu professor, não estamos na escola! É adulta, encare como tal!_

 _Ele não te deixa nervosa!"_

"Eu agradeço a consideração Hermione, desejo-lhe uma boa tarde." Disse em um tom baixo e virou a esquina.

Hermione não saberia dizer o que lhe surpreendeu mais, se o fato de ele usar seu primeiro nome, o tom agradecido que ele usou ou maneira descontrolada com que seu coração estava batendo.

Ficou tão distraída relembrando do fatídico encontro que nem havia reparado que a chuva abrandara. Aproveitou que a rua havia ficado deserta e rapidamente lançou um impervius sobre si. Andou a passos largos até o café.

Logo que entrou viu que o local estava lotado, somente uma pequena mesa de dois lugares possuía uma cadeira desocupada, na outra uma figura d'e ombros lagos sentava-se sozinho. Sem outra opção Hermione suspirou e caminhou até o local.

"Com licença, mas será que o senhor se importaria se eu..."

A frase ficou pendente no ar quando olhou para rosto do senhor em questão.

Severus Snape a encarava, aparentemente tão surpreso quanto ela.

"Bom senhorita Granger, temo que suas opções e as minhas sejam limitadas, por favor sente-se." Ele respondeu franzindo os lábios, mas de forma educada.

Hermione, mesmo com tudo o que passou em seus anos no mundo bruxo, se recusava a acreditar em destino, mas aquilo parecia coincidência demais até mesmo para dois bruxos. Olhando em volta discretamente e avaliando sua posição, sem saída. Respirou fundo, ignorando as batidas descompassadas de seu coração e sentou-se em frente ao bruxo imponente.

"A senhorita já sabe o que vai pedir?" A garçonete lhe perguntou.

 _"Uma saída dessa situação"_ Ela queria responder.


	2. Parte 2 de 3

_\- Agradecimentos enormes para minhas duas leitoras Alice Gagnon e Jutac que estão me incentivando maravilhosamente com seus lindos comentários!_

 _\- Se você novo em "What About Coffee" seja muito bem vindo e por favor me diga o que você pensa e o que acha que pode ser mudado , críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!_

Por um instante ela mal acreditava em sua sorte, ou azar...

Qual era a probabilidade daquele reencontro? Já podia até mesmo sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo pela nuca. Engoliu seco. A garçonete deu meia volta com a promessa de voltar depois. Ele a encarava com um meio sorriso e sua famosa sobrancelha sarcástica. Ela se mexeu tensa na cadeira de madeira.

 _Fale alguma coisa Hermione, qualquer coisa! Muito bem... cérebro, palavras, língua... Como isso funcionava mesmo?_

As palavras saíram, ainda que um pouco arrastadas. "Senhor Snape, que surpresa! Espero não estar atrapalhando" Consegui lhe dar um sorriso por cima do cardápio que ele lhe estendera.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo senhorita Granger, mas por algum motivo sinto que não posso me livrar facilmente da senhorita". Disse olhando o seu próprio cardápio.

Hermione piscou. "Sinto muito, não quis interromper seu momento..." Franziu o rosto e começou a se levantar.

O cérebro de Severus entrou em modo pânico naquele instante. Maldita sua língua! Ela estava indo embora! A garota não tinha culpa da situação e ele havia feito o convite. "Espere!" Seu tom deve ter sido quase desesperado a julgar pelo olhos arregalados dela. "Perdoe meus modos, Hermione não quis ser grosseiro, por favor, sente-se"

O sorriso que ela ofereceu foi um tanto vacilante, mas em seus olhos o alívio era claramente visível.

"Por um instante acreditei mesmo que iria ser expulsa." Disse colocando um cacho errante atrás da orelha e dirigindo o olhar para os olhos ao homem a sua frente.

O cérebro de Severus deu um salto, a menina tinha um olhar doce, mas estranhamente intimidante. Se não falasse algo sabia que suas bochechas começariam a corar.

"Deixo claro que não foi minha intenção expulsa-la do local,expresso minhas desculpas novamente Senhorita Granger...

"Hermione". Ela o cortou e sorriu ao ver a confusão em seu rosto. "Me chamou de Hermione antes, eu prefiro que continue assim senhor Snape."

"Sim, é claro."

Ela sorriu e ele ofereceu um repuxo de lado em um dos lábios, um silêncio confortável se instalou entre os dois enquanto avaliavam seus pedidos.

A jovem se aproximou novamente da mesa para anotar os pedidos. Ela pediu uma simples xícara de chá com um bolo de canela e teve que esconder o espanto com o pedido de um bolo trufado de chocolate com café preto do professor. Quando ele terminou e a jovem se retirou ela ainda tinha um olhar interrogativo em sua direção.

"Posso saber o que despertou tanto interesse de sua parte senh-Hermione." Snape tinha um olhar neutro, mas sua voz demonstrava impaciência.

Ela deu uma pequena risada. "Desculpe-me senhor, mas é que sempre imaginei que detestasse doces"

Ele pareceu ponderar um instante, até dar um discreto sorriso. "Não posso culpá-la, na verdade, estou surpreso de que essa seja sua maior suposição sobre mim."

Ela riu e achou melhor não citar tudo o que os meninos imaginavam sobre ele em suas conversas na sala comum da Grifinória.

Ele ainda tinha uma expressão levemente divertida quando começou a falar. "Confesso que enquanto professor raramente me dava ao luxo de consumir doces na escola, mas uma vez que comecei minhas viagens me deixei levar pela curiosidade e acabei provando inúmeras variedades, desde então me permito a um deleite ou outro, especialmente deste lugar."

Quem era este homem a frente dela? Vendo a postura relaxada, as roupas informais, ela mesma nunca acreditaria estar conversando com o próprio e temido heróis Severus Snape.

"Costuma vir sempre aqui?" Ela perguntou interessada e ganhou uma sobrancelha levantada, percebendo seu erro ela corou. "Quero dizer, não que eu precise saber, isso não foi uma pergunta maliciosa, por favor, não me leve a mal eu só..." Ela respirou. " É só que, costumo vir aqui algumas vezes no meu intervalo em St. Mungus e nunca o vi aqui, não desde a primeira vez."

Ele pareceu pensar em algo para falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seus pedidos chegaram. Conforme os alimentos iam sendo distribuídos na mesa, um prato em especial chamou a atenção de Hermione quanto posto a sua frente.

"Com licença, mas não pedi este." Ela educadamente começou a empurrar um prato de biscoitos de chocolate de volta a funcionária.

"Perdão não dizer logo senhorita, os biscoitos são cortesia do senhor da mesa três, ele parecia muito feliz quando meu pediu para trazer." Ela disse confidenciando e saindo.

Hermione olhou para Severus, que parecia bastante interessado em seu próprio café. Vendo que não obteria simpatia ela olhou em volta, tentando ser o mais discreta possível ao procurar seu admirador da referida mesa.

Discrição era algo que todo sonserino aprendia desde o berço, o mesmo não podia se esperar de um grifinório. Severus quase bufou ao ver a desastrosa tentativa da menina a sua frente a procurar sem ser notada. Com uma, quase imperceptível, olhada a esquerda sobre o ombro de Hermione, ele viu um homem, pouco mais jovem que ele próprio, olhar para a garota como se quisesse perfurar sua nuca, com um olhar cheio de si. Ele rapidamente soube quem ele ela.

Severus sorveu seu líquido mais uma vez, antes de perder a paciência com as tentativa frustrada de Hermione. "Se já se cansou senhorita Granger, posso dizer que é o remetente deste." Disse apontando para o prato ainda intocado.

Hermione ficou tão surpresa com a sentença que nem o repreendeu pela maneira que disse seu nome. "Por favor, não me diga que você o conhece." O olhar miserável que ela lhe deu quase o fez ter pena da situação. "Isso é, quem faz isso hoje em dia...

"Gregory Flint." Ele disse sem esperar que ela terminasse sua frase.

"Me diz que você está brincando." Seu rosto afundou em suas mãos em um claro sinal de desânimo.

"Homem loiro, alto, aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos olhar pretencioso...

Ela colocou as mãos a frente para ele parar. "Tudo bem, já entendi que você o conhece." Ele lhe deu um olhar interrogativo como se esperasse uma explicação. "Esse idiota tem tentando sair comigo há meses, não importa a desculpa que eu dou, ele simplesmente não se toca, mas agora isso?" Ela apontou um dedo para o inocente prato de biscoitos. "Como vou encará-lo no trabalho?"

Snape franziu o cenho. "Senhorita Granger-" Mudou rapidamente pelo olhar devolvido. "Hermione, a senhorita disse que trabalhava em St. Mungus e até onde me lembro a inteligência do Sr. Flint o qualificaria para trabalhar como uma estátua viva, por favor não me diga que esse imbecil foi contratado por um hospital!" Disse baixando o pires indignado.

Hermione bufou baixando sua própria xícara, não tinha nem mesmo vontade de tomar chá. "Bem ele foi, sem um diploma para med-bruxo, enfermeiro, fabricante de poções ou algo do tipo, mas parece que ele tem um tio influente o suficiente que o colocou como encarregado administrativo da seção financeira."

"Eu não poderia imaginar outra resposta para isso".

Ela começou a falar sobre seu trabalho, e sua paixão por ele, Severus se interessou muito por sua pesquisa e começaram a debater autores, poções de curar, métodos de tratamento. Rapidamente uma hora se foi. E para seu prazer ele revelou que estava montando um comércio de poções no Beco Diagonal. Ela olhou para o relógio tinha que ir. Sentiu-se triste, aquela tarde estava maravilhosa e Snape tinha se mostrado uma excelente companhia.

Ele olhou pra o prato de biscoitos franzindo os lábios. "O que pretende fazer com isso".

Ela olhou enrugando o nariz. "Eles são todos seus se quiser, principalmente com a minha descoberta de seu dente doce" Ela gargalhou.

Mesmo sem quere ele achou aquele som maravilhoso, ficando rapidamente sem graça pelo pensamento.

"Bom, eu preciso ir, mas muito obrigada por deixar eu me juntar você". Ela começou a se levantar e ele se juntou a ela, caminhando em direção ao caixa (com seus biscoitos devidamente embalados para a viagem, muito obrigado.)

Ela pagou primeiro e começou a se afastar, Severus queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para prolongar aquele encontro acidental, mas não consegui, ele esperava que o desapontamento em seu olhar fosse apenas impressão sua.

O que ela esperava? Ele só estava sendo educado e ela estava fantasiando! Pelo menos Flint tinha saído antes deles, para seu alívio.

Pensou cedo demais, pois em sua direção veio a fonte de seu desgosto.

"Confesso que estou decepcionado Granger, achei que iria apreciar meu pequeno presente." Tinha um sorriso falso e descontente no rosto.

Hermione bufou, o homem a sua frente estava tão acostumado a ter as meninas se atirando a seus pés que não conseguia superar biscoitos? Sério?

"Com todo respeito Flint, estou com pressa, como você bem sabe meu intervalo já terminou e alguns de nós tem trabalho real a fazer, com licença..." Hermione começou a se mover, mas ele acompanhou seu movimento, barrando-a com o corpo.

Seu sangue ferveu, como ele se atrevia! Se a rua não estivesse tão movimentada teria lançando uma azaração, sua varinha já estava morna presa contra sua perna.

"Vamos lá Granger, qual o problema, até onde sei você está solteira e só se sentou naquela mesa porque era a única vazia." Ele estava se aproximando de maneira incomoda.

 _Droga de garçonete fofoqueira._

"Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu estava num encontro!" Disse da maneira mais indignada que conseguia.

Ao sair a primeira coisa que Severus viu foi o homem de antes encurralar Hermione na esquina, aquilo o irritou, muito. Ela parecia desconfortável e no meio de um centro trouxa magia estava fora de consideração. Ele ouviu o que ela disse sobre estar em um encontro ao se aproximar, seu coração deu um salto, mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma mentira para se defender. Mas quando ela tentou se retirar novamente e ele prendeu seu braço, aquilo foi demais. Apressando o passo ele os alcançou.

"Alguma coisa errada Hermione?" O tom de sua pergunta deve ter sido claro o suficiente para que Flint entendesse o recado.

"Não, nada errado Severus, Flint já estava de saída." Hermione ainda estava extremamente irritada, mas seu alívio era quase palpável.

"Snape? Seu encontro era com Snape?" Sua voz era carregada de escárnio.

"Bom saber que seu cérebro inferior é capaz de reter uma informação tão simples quanto um nome Sr. Flint" Ele o olhou de toda a sua altura cruzando os braços. "Agora, sugiro que dê meia volta e desapareça da minha frente, se o braço da senhorita Granger aparecer com um roxo sequer vou me certificar que suas capacidades mentais sejam ainda mais restringidas. E senhor Flint, obrigada pelos biscoitos" Ele levantou a sacola de papel. "São os meus favoritos".

Sem precisar ouvir duas vezes, ele atirou um olhar desgostoso em direção a Hermione e saiu.

Snape se certificou que Flint estava fora de seu campo de visão antes de se virar para Hermione. "Você está bem?"

Ela suspirou e olhou para ele com pesar. "Estou ótima, se pudesse usar minha varinha... Mas obrigada por me ajudar e sinto muito mesmo por envolver você nisso tudo."

"Não sinta, homens como o senhor Flint precisam ser colocados em seu lugar de tempos em tempos" Ele franziu o cenho. "Espero que isso não vá ser um problema em seu trabalho"

Ela sorriu levemente. "Não, homens como ele não admitem quando saem no prejuízo e ele é esperto o suficiente para não me incomodar." Disse batendo no local onde a varinha se encontrava. Começaram a caminhar em direção ao ponto de aparição de maneira próxima."Eu agradeço mais uma vez pela ajuda".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e o canto dos lábios "Como seu _encontro_ , foi um descuido e uma grosseria deixá-la sozinha"

Ela corou de maneira não menos que adorável. "Desculpe por aquilo, só escapou na hora. Não tive a intenção de mentir" Ela riu sem graça. E eles pararam,

Naquele ponto teriam que se separara finalmente, cada um iria para um local diferente. Ele respirou e tomou coragem.

"Que não seja mais um mentira então." Ele disse olhando em seus olhos.

Lá estavam elas, as borboletas no estômago que sentiu na primeira vez que o reencontrou.

Sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro quando falou. "Você quer dizer, um encontro?"

Ele riu levemente para esconder o próprio nervosismo. "Sim Hermione, o que me diz?"

Ele estava tremendo por dentro, idiota! Ela o rejeitaria o que estava pensando...

"Sim, eu adoraria!" Ela lhe deu a resposta acompanhada de um radiante sorriso.

"Que tal comida italiana? Às 20 horas na sexta?" Ele perguntou não segurando seu próprio sorriso dessa vez.

"Parece maravilhoso senhor Snape"

"Severus, me chame de Severus". Com um a inclinação em sua direção, ele sacou a varinha e desapareceu, deixando uma Hermione extasiada no lugar


End file.
